


Fenris/Isabela for rhulaurious

by chileancarmenere



Series: Promptfics from Tumblr [4]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chileancarmenere/pseuds/chileancarmenere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt: Isabela/Fenris - shopping for a new toy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fenris/Isabela for rhulaurious

When Fenris walked through the shopping plazas of Hightown, he hunched his shoulders and glared around him with hooded eyes, as though daring someone to pick a fight with him. Unsurprisingly, no one did.

Isabela looked no more reputable than Fenris did. Her boots were shiny and worn through in places, her blue bandana looked gaudy, and her lack of pants had the prim residents of Hightown staring. But she didn’t care. She strolled into the expensive, discreet shop with all the confidence in the world, Fenris tagging along behind her.

“Isabela,” he whispered, eyeing the shelves veiled in black lace, lined with mahogany boxes. “This seems a bit…”

“Exciting?” she supplemented. “Just imagine what this can do!”

He blinked at the large, ribbed dildo she was waving around in his face without shame. “I don’t really think that this is the sort of…place for me.”

Isabela put the dildo down and cupped Fenris’s face in her hands. “Sweet thing, listen up. You have a right to be wherever you like. That’s what being free means. It means you get to do whatever you damn well please, because you are your own man.”

“Are you lost?” The shop’s owner sidled up alongside them. Her expression was icy with disdain.

Fenris glanced at the pirate. Isabela winked at him saucily. “Go get ‘em, tiger.”

He took a deep breath. “We’d like to see your selection of strap-ons. Nothing but the best.”


End file.
